


el PST

by Geistreaux



Category: Please Stop Talking - Fandom
Genre: Frogs, Hot, Pro Hero Asui Tsuyu, Shadows (Persona Series), hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geistreaux/pseuds/Geistreaux
Summary: El PST for my boys Nico, Craft, Mason, Captain Come, Solomon, Salads, Egg Curry, and Omar. Peace for the VIPostCredits discord group.In the beginning there was nothing until god said “let there be light” and David appeared and god said “well your in charge now chief see ya”
Relationships: Tatsumi Kanji/David (PST)
Kudos: 2





	el PST

"Hey David 'power bottom' Last Name" says pro hero Tsuyu "Tsu" Asui.

"Oh hey frog girl of underage" says Banjo's humansona.

"You want to hang back with me and kermit-kun? We are about to do some wide-foot bulge wulgeys...."

"No thanks Tsu-chan, I have a platonic date with my retail friend Brandonovan from YMSs Neil Breen Episode" says Quebec boy.

"Imma touch a Squid" says Shammy "Avery" Owl Purdue, at the request of Omar MarsBar

"Weird but okay, Imma sip this anime beer"

"Oh Hello There My Friend From Canada Da Vid" says Brendan "actually has an Ao3 tag" Brendaniel

"Yo"

"Have You Met My Also Platonic Friend Tatsumi Kanji And His Legion Of Agender Orphans?"

*Hrk*

There stands the one and only kitchy-to-pansexual and best persona character besides my actual favorite character Iwai Munehisa, Kanji "Same hair as David" Tatsumi.

"Hello David, why don't you come with me and my orphans. We will make a Spanish dub of your podcast and also RWBY and also Hamilton"

"Oh Kanji-Shadow-kun! But, what about my OT3 with Tsuyu and Kermit? What should I do Cameron and Charlie?" says David "OMG is that Inku" Nekomata

"Yo why is F Scott's Star Spangled Banner so lurng?" replies Cameron "not drunk because he didn't succumb to peer pressure I'm proud of you" Kiwi.

"Boat" Says Charlie "I confuse him for Trelli and/or Kyle" Charlie

Anti-David screams within David's blood to choose the Frog Feet Orgy, but since David hasn't had his blood taken by Avery for his next video, he remained silent to the power bottom.

"Yes Kanji-chan, a thousand times yes!!!" says David "pretty good at Fox Stevenson" Banjo

As Avery flies into the night with a resounding "NITW is valid and Gregg represent change in Space while Bea represents change in Time" while Brendan disappears back into chat, David "Anti-USB" Meowmix left with the Tatsumi orphans and the biker boy.

And that kids, is how el Pe Ese Te came to be... Merry Chanukah my guys, and try the New Yorker cocktail, it tastes amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am kinda drunk, but this was a fun experience. Congratulations on David getting his mix board, seriously, you are such a hardworking guy and I am glad that you were able to get something you truly needed. Also, thanks to the aforementioned people, as they inspired me to actually write this. You guys rock and are the real exclusive PST Discord. 
> 
> Also, David, learn to shut down the Livestream otherwise you get a group of people becoming friends over the YouTube live chat. 
> 
> See you guys next livestream!
> 
> Also props to PVT_Part for helping with drunk karaoke.


End file.
